Mon souhait
by Xx Katsunarusasu xX
Summary: [One-Shot Spécial Anniversaire] Dans les bureaux de Shueisha, quelque chose d'étrange se produit alors qu'il reste 1 mois avant la fin de la publication du manga NARUTO dans le magazine Weekly Shonen Jump... AVERTISSEMENT: Ne contient pas de Yaoi.


**NOTE:** Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont postées sur mon profil donc, chers anonymes, allez y faire un tour pour voir la réponse à votre review (je réponds _sous 48h_ maximum sauf les week-ends)

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial dans l'univers NARUTO et je voulais absolument faire quelque chose pour l'occasion pour montrer tout l'intérêt que je porte à la série alors voici mon one-shot spécial pour lui rendre hommage...<p>

**AVERTISSEMENT:** Ne contient pas de Yaoi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mon souhait<strong>

Dans un quartier japonais se tenait le siège de Shueisha, créateur du fameux magazine Weekly Shonen Jump. La pause déjeuner arrivait à grand pas et les éditeurs remuaient leur bureau sans dessus-dessous à la recherche de documents tandis qu'il étaient au téléphone avec les mangakas au téléphone. Un petit coup d'oeil à leur montre et les voilà qui partaient en proposant aux collègues d'aller déjeuner au restaurant du coin. L'accalmie du bureau était de retour. Seul le vent qui s'engouffrait par la seule fenêtre laissée ouverte animait la pièce. En face de cette fenêtre se trouvait un bureau si bien rangé qu'il faisait tâche dans le paysage. Posé là, le dernier magazine justement sorti en libraire. En 1ère couverture, Naruto et Sasuke faisaient les gros titres. Ce n'était pas chose rare mais aujourd'hui, cette apparition avait un goût amer... Quelques jours plus tôt, Shueisha venait d'annoncer l'arrêt de la série pour le 10 Novembre 2014. Il ne restait qu'un mois au manga pour satisfaire les fans. 1 mois...

C'est alors qu'une violente bourrasque fit tourner les pages du magazine. Les pages continuèrent un instant puis le vent s'arrêta net. Quand ce fût le cas, le magazine était ouvert sur un plan dynamique avec, pour seuls personnages, Naruto et Sasuke. Soudain, quelque chosa semblait avoir bougé. Leurs yeux s'était animés, regardant en direction de la fenêtre puis du plafond. Le silence fût brisé par ce bout de papier qu'était Naruto.

-Ils sont partis ?

Sasuke soupira et s'anima à son tour, renonçant à sa posture de combat. Il se tint d'abord droit et commença à s'étirer ça et là.

-S'ils étaient encore là, il y aurait un vacarme assourdissant à l'heure actuelle. Ce doit être la pause-déjeuner.

Imitant son meilleur ami, il continua sur le sujet.

-Vu qu'ils sont pas là, on peut peut-être faire une pause nous aussi et en profiter pour voir les autres ?

-Si ça te fait plaisir...

Naruto se précipita sur le dos de Sasuke en agrippant ses épaules.

-Alleeez, fais pas ton timide, je suis sûr qu'ils seront contents de te voir aussi !

Il ricana. Sasuke sourit en coin et abdiqua. Tout fou, Naruto changea de case pour prendre un raccourci. Sasuke suivait sans un mot. Plus loin, ils virent une foule de gens. Tous les personnages présents sur le champ de bataille étaient là. Naruto fit alors de grands gestes de bras en beuglant. L'attroupement ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il s'en étonna et attendit patiemment d'arriver devant eux. Quand ce fût le cas, il salua tout le monde avec un peu plus de réserve. C'est alors qu'un bruit le fit sursauter. Comme des pétards ou autres explosifs qui venaient de se déclencher à quelques intervalles. Son air paniqué se transforma peu à peu en regard étonné quand il vit une pluie de cotillons s'abattre sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce que..?

Tout le monde leva les bras en hurlant.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

-... Hein ?

Face au regard perdu de Naruto, Sakura s'avança, un sourire doux sur le visage, et le prit par les épaules.

-Tu étais tellement préoccupé par la fin de notre histoire que tu en as oublié ton propre anniversaire ?

-Mon anniversaire..? On est le

-10 Octobre, oui.

Sasuke venait de le couper, les bras croisés, un peu en retrait de la foule. Naruto tourna la tête dans sa direction.

-Tu t'en es souvenu ?

D'un brusque mouvement de tête, Sasuke cacha son visage rougi renfrogné derrière ses mèches brunes en fixant un point au loin sur sa gauche.

-C-C'est normal. Tu es mon... meilleur ami...

Naruto grimaça, ému. Des petites larmes s'amoncelèrent dans ses yeux alors qu'il répondit.

-Merci, Sasuke. Merci vous tous !

Il se frotta les yeux avec sa manche tandis que tous ses compagnons sur ruèrent sur lui pour le prendre dans leurs bras. Toujours en retrait, Sasuke regardait la scène avec un sourire serein. Il le perdit quand une main sur son épaule le surprit. Il tourna la tête et vit avec stupéfaction son frère.

-Itachi ? Comment tu..?

-Aucune importance. Au moins, nous sommes arrivés à temps.

-"Nous" ?

Apparût alors deux individus qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir. Ils s'approchèrent de la masse de personnes qui s'éloigna alors de Naruto. Celui-ci ne réalisa pas tout de suite que des personnes venaient tout juste d'arriver. Il s'apprêtait à se retourner quand quatre bras l'enlacèrent des deux côtés. Puis deux voix, homme et femme, prirent la parole.

-Joyeux anniversaire, mon fils.  
>-Joyeux anniversaire, mon fils.<p>

Il n'eût le besoin de les voir pour comprendre. Il pleura de tout son saoul, s'extirpa de leur étreinte et se jeta au cou de ses parents. Minato riait aux éclats tandis que Kushina versait quelques larmes en silence.

-Et son vieil ami, on l'oublie ?

La voix tonitruante de Jiraya venait de vibrer dans les oreilles de Naruto qui affichait un sourire béat.

-Ero-sennin !

Tandis que les retrouvailles se faisaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Sasuke les regardait avec nostalgie quand Itachi bouscula son frère qui fit un pas en avant pour se rattraper. Il questionna son aîné du regard qui lui tendit une bougie en guise de réponse. Il hocha la tête et la lui prit. Il fit quelques pas en direction de Naruto et appela son ami.

-Naruto.

L'interpellé porta son attention sur Sasuke qui alluma la bougie à l'aide d'une technique kâton inoffensive. Il la tendit alors vers Naruto en prononçant ces mots.

-La fin est proche. Mais rien ne t'empêche de faire un voeu.

Le chahut provoqué par toute cette masse de personnes concentrée tout autour se changea rapidement en silence religieux. Naruto regarda autour de lui, dévisagea chaque personne ici présente; le cœur battant. Un noeud se forma dans son estomac tandis qu'il réalisait dans quelle situation ils étaient. Peu à peu, le monde les mettrait à l'écart, de nouvelles séries prendront leur place, de nouveaux personnages, de nouvelles histoires. Seuls des fans inconditionnels les feraient subsister... Il avait le cafard. Mais il n'était pas le seul. C'était son dernier anniversaire avant la fin. Que pouvait-il donc souhaiter ?

Soudain, l'illumination. Il prit la main de Sasuke qui tenait fermement la bougie à la flamme dansante et ouvrit la bouche.

-Mon souhait est de pouvoir continuer à vivre dans le cœur de nos fans, qu'ils nous soutiennent jusqu'à la fin et parlent de nous dans le futur. Que nos aventures les transportent encore longtemps, que tout ce qu'on a appris leur ai servi de leçon. Qu'en grandissant avec nous, ils se soient endurcis. Qu'ils continuent de croire en l'avenir et que l'union fait la force. Parce que "Naruto", ce n'est pas seulement moi. C'est aussi vous, amis comme ennemis, et les lecteurs qui nous ont soutenu. On se sera battu jusqu'au bout pour nos idéaux. On aura traversé des épreuves difficiles, on a bien failli abandonner de nombreuses fois. Mais ils étaient toujours là pour nous encourager à ne jamais abandonner. Si on est là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à eux. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. Et je souhaite suivre mon nindô aussi longtemps qu'il y aura des gens qui penseront à nous !

Il prit une grande inspiration et souffla la bougie. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements suivit tandis que Minato posait sa main sur la tête de son fils qui essuyait une larme au coin de l'œil. Le temps des réjouissances prit fin bien vite quand du bruit extérieur les interpella. Sasuke réalisa.

-LA PAUSE DÉJEUNER EST FINIE !

La panique prit place et chacun retourna à sa place. Minato, Kushina, Jiraya et Itachi saluèrent rapidement Naruto et Sasuke avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Avant même que Naruto ait pu leur dire au revoir, Sasuke agrippa le poignet de Naruto en fixant son regard noir dans les yeux bleu de son ami.

-On a plus le temps, il faut retourner dans la bonne case avant qu'on se fasse repérer.

Il n'eût pas le temps de répondre à ça que Sasuke l'entraîna dans sa course. Braillant comme un gamin effrayé dans des montagnes russes, Naruto planait à un mètre du sol, incapable de poser le pied par terre pour courir aux côtés de Sasuke. C'est alors que celui-ci freina brusquement et jeta Naruto en l'air dans son élan. Surpris, Naruto hurla de plus belle, le visage déformé par la vitesse et les larmes jaillissant de ses yeux comme une fontaine. Son corps ralentit à hauteur de la case où il s'accrocha d'une main. Il jeta un œil à Sasuke qui arrivait à vive allure. Il lui tendit la main en criant son nom et attrapa sa main qui venait de lui être tendue à son tour. Sasuke grimpa sur la page et se pencha sur Naruto pour l'aider à monter. Une fois arrivés, bien qu'essoufflés, ils se précipitèrent dans la case qui leur était destiné sur la même page et reprirent leur position de combat. Sasuke lâcha un soupir de soulagement qui fût coupé par Naruto.

-Sasuke ?

-Hm ?

-Je vais gagner ce combat, tu vas morfler ! Je vais te montrer ce dont un vrai Hokage est capable !

-Hmpf. Je t'attends la semaine prochaine.

Leur discussion prit fin quand le propriétaire du magazine arriva sur son bureau. Il s'assit, laissant échapper un soupir d'aise. Il prit le combiné du téléphone, prêt à passer un coup de fil quand un détail sur son magazine piqua sa curiosité.

-Tiens ? C'est drôle, il me semblait que sur cette image, Naruto et Sasuke se fixaient avec rage, pas avec un sourire narquois...

Il n'eût le temps d'y faire plus attention que son interlocuteur de l'autre côté du fil venait de décrocher.

-Joyeux anniversaire à votre "enfant", Monsieur Kishimoto.

FIN

Xx Katsunarusasu xX

Partagez cette fiction si vous considérez qu'elle mérite de l'être à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de notre ninja préféré ! En espérant qu'elle vous ai plu (bien qu'assez courte et épurée car pas le temps), n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! N'hésitez pas à me suivre sur Twitter (Katsunarusasu) pour partager votre avis et plus encore ! Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt !


End file.
